This project two serves as the bookends of a hypothesis-test-verify cycle to define the shared and distinct components of neurodevelopmental diseases. For the first bookend: In the context of a large healthcare system, we use the processed electronic health records (through Natural Language ProcessingNLP) to determine the temporal course of multiple health/clinical attributes observed and/or obtained during the course of care delivery. These then are used, in collaboration with Project 4 to define temporal co-morbidity trajectories for each of these diseases and to determine the extent to which there is shared phenomenology particularly in time. For the second bookend: those genomic variants/sequences that are predicted/hypothesized to define subgroups previously characterized by clinical trajectories, or predict conventional biomarkers/clinical findings and/or (most preferably but most challenging) predict differential therapeutic responsiveness.